When Angels Fall
by Avarice Falcon
Summary: Dally Winston almost dyed when the fuzz shot him. Now barely surviving, tormented by the thought that Johnny is dead. Nursed to health by Kiera, can Dally learn how to heal and love again? Or will he grow even more harder? Please read and review.
1. Prologue

When Angels Fall  
  
By Fading Rose Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in "The Outsiders" I merely  
write for fun. Author's notes: This Dally is based on Dally in the movie with the brown  
hair and brown eyes.  
  
Prologue  
  
In a minute I had lost everything that I had ever had. Johnny Cade had been everything to me. That moment when Johnny died, I lost something that was too precious to loose. Johnny was the only one I have ever loved, no one would get so close to me that I didn't feel alone. But it was all gone now, all gone. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.  
  
"You're not allowed back here," a doctor said to me as I was at the back of the hospital by some ambulance. I could feel the tears down my cheek as if they were acid down my flesh.  
  
"I can do anything I want," I said pulling the empty heater out of my pocket aiming it at him. He began to back away as people looked at me nervously before going their separate ways. "Why do you help people it's useless?" I yelled in an angered sad voice.  
  
Running, that was the only thing to do, run. That's what I have known my entire life. No, not charming stories on what love was. Hell, why would I give a shit about love? No, love I never learned from my dad: Only how to hate, to run, and to fight.  
  
I had run to a store that sold magazines, where I just sat their flipping through the magazine and lightly punching it. Thoughts of Johnny haunted my head as I did this.  
  
"You going to buy that young man?" The man at the counter asked me as he watched me. I hadn't even looked at him before, didn't even know he was there.  
  
Lifting the magazine, I slowly tore the magazine in my silent rebellion. Looking at him as he grew mad slightly. I was trembling; I was scared, I was sad, I was angry.  
  
"You have to buy that magazine that you just ripped up," the man said some alarm in his tone as he watched me approach the counter. Pulling out the empty heater, I placed it to his forehead.  
  
"Give me the money," I said in a voice that trembled that didn't carry out my threat. "Give me the money!" I yelled with force as he frantically grabbed the money and gave it to me. "I'm so sick of you punks, get out of here," he had said as I ran out of the shop. The next thing I knew I had been shot in the arm. Running again, this time to a pay phone.  
  
"Hello, Darrel?" I asked in a trembling voice. I hadn't even remembered dialing the number, or paying the pay phone. That all didn't matter.  
  
"Dally? This is Steve." Steve said his voice had confusion and maybe even some concern.  
  
"Can I talk to Darry please?" I asked feeling some tears welling in my eyes; a lump was now in my throat.  
  
"Yeah, hold on," Steve said.  
  
"Dally?" Darry's voice came on the phone.  
  
"Yeah. The fuzz are after me, meet me in the park."  
  
"You got it," Darry said his voice also had concern.  
  
"Johnny's dead." I managed to say though it stung to say his name.  
  
"We know. We'll be there," Darry said before I hung up.  
  
Running again, for the third fucking time. This time the anger had all ran out. I wanted to fall on my knees and cry, just cry. I couldn't cry though, I mean I could but crying wasn't something I was proud of. I was tuff, tuff guys don't cry.  
  
The fuzz was after me by now, but I just continued to run. I'm not sure if my running was from the fuzz or if it was from me. But I think that it was me I was running from.  
  
"Freeze!" The fuzz yelled from in front of me their guns pointed at me now.  
  
Pulling out my gun, I felt a horrible pain as they each shot me. The pain was too bad to tell. I faintly heard the others running up yelling. "He's just a kid! Dally!"  
  
I could see Ponyboy's feet as they approached. I was fading fast; I could feel that pain in my chest, and that constrictive breathing. "Ponyboy." I whispered as I collapsed on the ground.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"He's in bad shape," a man said. Slowly opening my brown eyes I looked around the room, an operation room. Jesus Christ, how the hell had I survived that? The pain was still evident. Doctors and nurses surrounded me. One poked some ivy in my wrist; the other put a mask over my mouth.  
  
"He's lucky he even survived being shot this much," a nurse had said as she handed the doctor something. Looking down at me, her eyes had shown sadness towards me.  
  
The next thing I knew there was a blackness. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
I didn't have any idea how much time had passed; whenever I would wake up it would always be night. The eerie silence of the hospital would distract me from whatever dream I have had. The darkness gave little comfort to me but whenever I would look around, there would be no one to see the sad state I was in. This pain grew and sometimes lessened, but my chest always hurt. My wrists where I had been burnt before starting to hurt too, whenever that would start hurting, I would think of Ponyboy and Johnny doing that shit back there in that church. Saving those stupid little kids. How could they?  
  
The guys never have known me to let pain keep me down. And if I could I would just walk out or just do what I did best. But you know. I would think of swearing at them like crazy, and getting out of this damn place. But where would I go? I mean, Johnny was dead; I couldn't go to the guys. The gang just wasn't right without Johnny. So I never moved, not once had I answered the nurses or doctors.  
  
When I finally opened my eyes, I blinked at the light coming through the window. Blinking, blinded from the light I looked around dazed at the sterilized room. White man, this was like a shrink, man. There was a girl in my room, sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs with her hands behind her head and her feet resting on another seat looking bored. Lifting my head I tried to get a better look at her. She looked around my age, a well-formed face, deep green eyes, and braided reddish-brown hair. She was definitely no greaser, because she was well.dressed modestly.  
  
"So Sleeping Beauty finally wakes," The girl said boredly as she eventually stood up and headed towards me. "Not only does Sleeping Beauty wakes, but he also moves. There might be a chance for him after all."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked leaning back into the pillow as my chest complained loudly. I was still watching her though. I never heard a nurse talk like that before. What kind of nurse was she?  
  
"Kiera Jacobson," Kiera said vaguely as she looked to the little bed table by me. "You're supposed to take this medicine. It's aspirin or something, I don't know what it is.has some fancy name."  
  
"What kind of nurse are you?" I asked smirking slightly as I continued to watch her. The way her hair would seem red in the sunlight that poured too brightly through the window reminded me of that one good looking broad.what was her name? Cherry something I guess.  
  
"If I was a nurse, I'd be a very bad nurse. But I'm not a nurse thank God. Just the niece of a nurse that told me to give you this," She said as she handed me that glass of water and the pills watching me as I took them taking a swig of the water. Some booze sounded really good.  
  
"But a good looking nurse," I added after making a funny face, damn those pills tasted horrible. Jesus Christ, why didn't anyone ever make these pills taste a little better? "I feel like shit."  
  
"If you don't mind me saying, you look like shit also," Kiera said glancing at the clock again. Looking back at me she then just raised an eyebrow at my previous comment.  
  
"Thanks a lot," I muttered trying to sit up now. But it hurt so much to do so. Why couldn't I have just died back there instead of surviving? I mean this wasn't worth living, especially living without Johnny.  
  
"No problem," she said smirking slightly watching me boredly. "Might want to stay laid down. You'll only increase you're pain by moving around. So staying still would be the best thing to do right now."  
  
I didn't say anything. I wanted to swear at all of this. I wanted to cry. But I didn't know what I want. I was dazed and I confused. I mean I go from watching Ponyboy and Johnny run into save some kids. Then a rumble, then Johnny dying.I almost died myself. I thought I was a goner for sure. How the hell did I survive?  
  
"I'll show you were you were shot," She said her eyes flickering to some slight concern. After I nodded, she then touched my stomach gently her fingers were cold man. Then there was my side. "Right there, broke a rib there, and also bruised you're ribs with you're fall." Then touched above my heart. "There. That was a major one, almost hit a blood vessel." Then by my neck, "and that."  
  
"You're fingers are like ice, man," I said as I watched her face instead of where she touched. It would seem that I like nurses, but I hate nurses with their sweet touchy ways. But she wasn't a nurse, and she was good looking too. Lifting my hand I touched her hand.  
  
"You do realize that I have a boyfriend?" She asked pulling her hand away now as she looked away from me at the clock again. "And I have to go so I can meet him and prepare for our date tonight. You have a good night, Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"Figured as much," I muttered as I closed my eyes for a moment, and then watched her. That lucky bastard, most of the broads that were good looking were always taken. Watching her as she grabbed her jacket and left the room. I then sighed. I didn't want to be alone again. 


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews! The more reviews I get the more inspiration I get. Thank you for the person who commented on not having some made-up girl is one of the main focuses. I really appreciate it. This chapter is for you.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I didn't see much of Kiera for the next few days. Sometimes she would stop in for a few minutes before leaving again. She had the social life of a soc. She had about everything, but the thing was she didn't act like a soc.  
  
It was in the afternoon when I woke up to some voices in my room. One of which was Kiera's and the other was a voice that seemed familiar. I couldn't place the name to that girl's voice. Opening my eyes I saw Kiera this time the reddish-brown hair rested down on her shoulders in little waves. Then that one broad I tried to pick up a while ago.Cherry I think. I mean her hair was bright red.  
  
"Just in time," Kiera commented to me as she roamed back over to me. This time she was actually smiling, not at me but about something else. But still she had a nice smile. "It's the complicated medicine time again, lucky you."  
  
I didn't answer, just looked at her than at Cherry. Cherry was looking away, avoiding looking at me. I guess that broad still hated me. Looking back at Kiera I still didn't say anything.  
  
"Here you go," Kiera said as she handed me the nasty tasting medicine and a cup of water. "I left this medicine here, so when you can't sleep you can just take it and it'll knock you out. You have a lot of nightmares.. it might help you."  
  
Raising an eyebrow I took the medicine then gestured to Cherry. "What she doing here?" It was true. I was having nightmares, I guess. But it was mostly bad dreams. And I don't even need to say whom it's about.  
  
"That's Sherri Valance, or just Cherry. You all ready know her. We're friends," Kiera said to me then looked at Cherry. "Hey, Cherry, is this that bad ass that was bothering you at the movies?"  
  
For the first time, Cherry looked at me. I had forgotten how good she looked. Nodding at Kiera said in a vague voice, "Yeah that's the hood that was bothering me."  
  
"I knew it," Kiera said with a little laugh and just grinned. Looking back at me she then said. "I probably won't come by tomorrow. Going to be so tired that I'm just going to stay home all day. So see you whenever I come back."  
  
"Where you going?" I asked still looking at Cherry. Cherry had folded her arms again, getting impatient not even glancing at me again. Damn that broad hated me; I mean she wouldn't even look at me. Then it struck me. I hadn't thought of Johnny for the last few minutes.  
  
"To a concert," Kiera said grabbing her jacket. "Oh Cherry, I got the money to pay you back for that ticket you bought for me." She said to Cherry pulling out some bills and handed them to Cherry.  
  
"I'll met you outside, Kiera," Cherry said to Kiera taking the money. Watching as Kiera left Cherry looked back at me. She looked as if she still hated me, she wouldn't look me in the eyes or anything.  
  
"I thought you hated me," I commented amused by the way she was acting. Trying to sit up again, I then gave up after the pain in my chest became too much. Sometimes it even hurt to talk.  
  
"I do. I just wanted to say." Cherry stopped for a moment with a sigh and gazed at the plain floor as if it was interesting. "That I'm sorry about Johnny. He was a good kid."  
  
I looked away now out the window. I was angry again about Johnny dying those damn socs.taking away something that I needed. And a soc was saying that she was sorry! When the whole thing was her fault!  
  
"I better go now," She said quietly turning to leave now. She hadn't looked at me again. I could hear her sad tone. She wasn't sad about Johnny she was sad about her boyfriend, that soc, Bob I think was his name. I heard the door shut behind her.  
  
Resting my head against the pillow I felt some tears well in my eye. Closing my eyes trying to get a hold my feelings. I sighed feeling that rage again. Why couldn't I just have died back there? I didn't want to be around here. Constantly being reminded of how sorry everyone was that Johnny was dead. Why did they fucking care! Why did they always have to remind me of what I lost?  
  
This time the tears came out, I didn't want to cry. It was shameful to cry. You know, it just wasn't a tuff thing to do. But sometimes I even cried. Dally Winston, the tuff hood from New York being thrown in prison when he was ten. Dally Winston, the one who hated everything and everyone. Dally Winston the one who loved Johnny but lost him. Dally Winston the "bad ass" that everyone discarded because he wasn't perfect.  
  
Dally Winston, the hood that never felt anything. 


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: I am trying to figure out something here. So you're reviews will be most helpful. I'm thinking about having a romance with Kiera and Dally, but on the other hand, maybe Cherry and Dally. With Kiera I understand her a lot more and maybe that would work out (if it does I know what to do about her boyfriend). But with Cherry I have no idea how she acts and I'll probably ruin her. So please review and help me decide what to do.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I hadn't seen Kiera yet. I don't even know why I wanted to see her. I guess it was just some company that I've wanted that made me want to talk to her. When her aunt came in I asked if she was going to be here. She nodded and told me in awhile she hadn't got up yet.  
  
I didn't expect this to happen. Then next thing I know Two-Bit Matthews the oldest of the gang and couldn't say anything smart if his life depended on it. Sodapop Curtis still dressed in his works uniform, he was the one with the looks of an actor. Steve whom was Soda's best friend. Ponyboy Curtis, the youngest of the Curtis brothers he still had his hair bleached, man did he look tuff.  
  
"Well looks whose finally up," Two-Bit commented grinning again. He always grinned; it was as if it was that grin was stuck on his face. But this grin was even more happy than usual.  
  
"Hey Two-Bit," I found it hard to be with them again. I don't know what it was. It was as if there was something missing. Of course, Johnny was. I felt hollow again inside, reminded of the pain that I haven't missed.  
  
"Great to see you, Dal!" Soda said grinning as well. It was that grin that made the girls swoon. That lucky bastard, he had all the looks. He was the kind that could act drunk without having a single drop of booze, once again, that lucky bastard.  
  
Steve joined in on the grinning and also said that it was great to see me. The whole atmosphere wasn't stale, but mingled with the excitement of the gang. I even found myself smiling.  
  
Once they settled down, they pulled up chairs by the bedside and once again I tried sitting up. Damn it still hurt.this fucking pain was so annoying! After wincing for a while I gave up and sighed.  
  
"Johnny's funeral is going to be next week. Maybe you'll be able to go," Ponyboy said to me finally. He looked much better than the last time we were together. He was taking Johnny's death hard too.  
  
Nodding faintly I looked away now. I heard myself sigh as the sadness came again so I just closed my eyes. It seemed everyone was mentioning Johnny the only one who hadn't was Kiera. Maybe that's why I liked her company so much.  
  
Ponyboy must've told them to leave us alone, because they filed out of the room looking back at me anxiously. "The nurse said that you'd probably be able to go."  
  
I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say; if I did speak I would cry. I knew it. There was something about Ponyboy that made it easy to talk to. "I'll come," I said in a trembling voice.  
  
Ponyboy looked at me and then looked away taking a note out of his pocket. "This is a.letter from Johnny. I think you should read it," He said handing it to me.  
  
I took the note and opened my eyes to look at it. Sure enough it was Johnny's handwriting. Looking a Ponyboy for a moment, our eyes met. He had the same expression in his eyes like I did in mine. Finally I read the note.  
  
Ponyboy, I asked the nurse to give you this book so you could finish it. The doctor came in a while ago but I knew anyway. I keep getting tireder and tireder.  
Listen, I don't mind dying now. It's worth it. It's worth saving those  
kids. Their lives are worth more than mine; they have more to live for. Some of their parents came by to thank me and I know it was worth it. Tell Dally it's worth it. I'm going to miss you guys. I've been thinking about it, and that poem, that guy who wrote it, he meant you're gold when you're  
a kid, like green. When you're a kid everything is new, dawn. It's just  
when you get used to everything that it's day. Like the way you dig sunsets, Pony. That's gold. Keep it that way; it's a good way to be. I want you to tell Dally to look at one. He'll probably think you're crazy, but  
ask for me. I don't think he ever really seen a sunset. And don't be so bugged over being a greaser. You still have a lot of time to make yourself be what you want. There are still lots of good in the world. Tell Dally. I  
don't think he knows.  
Your buddy,  
Johnny  
  
I read it, and read it over again. And before I knew it, I was crying. In front of Ponyboy also, I didn't mean to cry. I didn't want to cry at all.  
  
I It's worth it saving those kids. Tell Dally's it's worth it. I Damn it Johnny! It wasn't worth it! You died! You died and left me alone! How the hell can it be worth it? I thought to myself in rage and pain.  
  
I I want you to tell Dally to look at one. He'll probably think you're crazy, but ask for me. I don't think he ever really seen a sunset.I Johnny was right, I never have looked at a sunset. Sure I've seen many, but usually passed them right up.  
  
I There are still lots of good in the world. Tell Dally. I don't think he knows.I There is no fucking good in this world! I cried to myself, as the tears grew worst. Handing the letter back to Ponyboy.  
  
"Tell me it's not true what he said, Ponyboy." I said to Ponyboy biting my lip wishing these tears would stop. But they didn't, and now Ponyboy was crying to. So together we cried like babies.  
  
"It's true.I miss him too Dally. I want to believe that he's not dead. But he is, Dally." Ponyboy said wiping the tears away and looking away folding the letter up and placing it in his pocket carefully.  
  
"Do you want me to tell the guys that you can't be visited right now?" Ponyboy asked standing up. Looking at me again, his eyes showed the same anguish that I felt. It was nice to have someone that understood.  
  
"Yeah," I nodded. I couldn't let the boys see me cry like a baby. That wasn't the tuff thing to do. But it wasn't tuff when someone you loved die. "Hey Pony. Come and visit more, please. You dig okay."  
  
Smiling weakly, Ponyboy nodded. "I will visit you more. Thanks, you dig okay too." He said heading towards the door and then left.  
  
Sighing, I closed my eyes wiping away these tears and then slowly feel into uneasy sleep, with Johnny's words echoing in my mind. 


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Notes: Thank you for all those reviews. It's really helping. I don't really want to drop the girls because for some reason I love some romance in fan fictions. I'll just take a moment to explain the purpose of Kiera. See from what I know about my Dally is he needs some girl that he can at least try and care about. And that she is one step of the healing process. Of course Ponyboy will have a major part in this and they will be become great friends. I'm hoping that I can hopefully blend these two things together better. So please be patient. I know the girls aren't that important in this, but for me I think it's fun to write someone else besides males. Hopefully you guys understand. Thank you for all the helpful reviews.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
For the next day it seemed I couldn't get Johnny's voice out of my head. It wasn't the "it was worth it saving those kids" thing. I wasn't convinced on that. I would never be, well I wasn't convinced now. And it wasn't the "there is still a lot of good in the world" thing either. It was the "I don't think Dally ever seen a sunset thing". And it was absolutely true also. I haven't ever seen a sunset. I passed them up like it wasn't there. It wasn't tuff. You know what I mean? It wasn't tuff to sit there staring at a sunset. It was tuff to be fighting some soc or slashing some tires. Even though there was a doubt in my mind that maybe just maybe staring a sunset might be worth it.  
  
I never viewed Ponyboy that well. You know, he was just some kid that was trying to act tuff. But never quite succeeded. He hadn't been much like Darry or Soda even. And when he ran off to save those kids, if I had lost control I would've killed them both. But yesterday was the first time I ever really talked to him the same. What the hell was going on with me? I just wanted to me my old tuff self.I didn't want to be bothered by these damn emotions!  
  
It was in the afternoon now, lying there on the uncomfortable bed. I wanted to get up and roam around. And this hospital gown was getting uncomfortable too. I was finally getting to where I could finally sit up. The nurse had told me that I should start working on getting my heart strengthened.  
  
I heard the door open; opening my eyes I looked at the figure. It was Kiera; man was I glad to see her. This boredom was getting to me. She had a coke in her hand and had a tired look on her face.  
  
"Hey," I said looking at her a small smile tugging on the corner of my lips. As I sat up slowly ignoring the slight pangs of pain in my chest as I did this. But I was proud that I could at least sit up again.  
  
"Hey Dally," Kiera said placing her coke down then looked at me and smiled. "You're sitting up now. That's great." She said as she headed towards me now.  
  
"How was you're concert?" I asked casually as I scratched the back of my neck with a little yawn. Going back to watching her. Man, it was great to have some company that didn't constantly say sorry about Johnny.  
  
"It was so awesome," Kiera grinned now as she watched me. Her eyes had lit up as she grinned making her green eyes lively. "Though I did loose my voice and Kevin and Cherry was yelling at me to shut up most the time."  
  
"Kevin, eh? That the name of you're boyfriend?" I asked leaning forward now. "If it is. He's a lucky bastard," I said more softly watching her. Some of my old feelings were returning. You know, I didn't mean too but I always went after the girls that had a boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah. That's his name." She nodded looking at me for a second, than looked away. "Lucky bastard? Why would you call him a lucky bastard?" She then asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because he has you," I answered simply with a roughish smile. Then it made me realize. That it wasn't the idea of owning her. It was the feeling of having someone who loves you that mattered.  
  
"I'm sure he'd be flattered if he heard you," Kiera said as she turned to her back to me going back to her coke. Though I saw a little blush on her face as she turned away. I'm so good.  
  
"But what about you?" I asked as I watched her smirking. "Hey Kiera," I said suddenly the smirk falling off my face as I gazed out the window, looking back at her.  
  
"Yeah?" She said turning back to me as she took a sip of her coke again placing the bottle back down. Sitting on the edge of my bed she watched me with an interested expression.  
  
"Do you watch sunsets or sunrises?" I asked her resisting the urge to lie back down. The only thing I wanted to do is get close to her. But I barely resisted that urge to touch her.  
  
"Um." Kiera said blinking for a moment. This question had caught her off guard. "Sometimes I do when I have the time. But usually.no, I mean I would love to. But I'm usually so busy that I can't."  
  
"Do you think that you could take me to see.a sunset?" I asked biting my lip. Staring at her with a questioning look, I knew it was a lot softer than I intended.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Kiera said watching me fascinated yet confused. "The sunset is in an hour or so or something. I'll be back. I just need some sugar so I don't fall asleep right here."  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you feel asleep right here," I said almost smirking once again. Once again I thought of Sylvia. The last time I held her was the night before I found out that she had been screwing around with other guys. I remembered they way it felt to have my arms around her and the comfort it gave. But no matter what I did, Sylvia had wanted the relationship on a passionate level. And of course that was great, but sometimes it was nice of it was on a more tender moment.  
  
"I know you wouldn't mind. But it would be wrong," Kiera said slowly standing up. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said heading towards the door. Leaving me alone again.  
  
It was about forty-five minutes later when Kiera and I headed to a balcony thing someplace around the hospital. It hurt the more I moved. But I would watch this sunset. I know Johnny had referred to sunrise. And maybe I would get the chance to do that.  
  
I had walked on my own for a while but after awhile the pain took over. So I had to have Kiera help me. Which in a way I didn't mind at all. I mean her touch was great.  
  
Once on the balcony, I had leaned on the bar slightly hanging my head, "damn that was tiring." It was close to the sunset and you know. I was anxious. It wasn't the fact that it was a sunset, but I never had watched a sunset.  
  
"You did good," Kiera said rested her elbows on the bar as she looked out to the sky. Pushing away some strands of the reddish-brown hair out of her eyes as some wind pushed them there.  
  
Watching her for a moment, then I remembered what Johnny said 'there is still a lot of good in this world'. And you know it was starting to make sense. Like Kiera, she had a lot of good things going for her. She was good looking; she was on the better side but was stuck up. She had almost everything. Yet she talked with me and watched over me. And that was a great thing.  
  
"Here it is," Kiera smiled looking at me as if she felt my gaze on her. For a moment she stared at me before looking away.  
  
Before I knew it, I had lost that control. I didn't want to make a mess in her life by getting close to her when she would feel guilty about that with her boyfriend. But I blew it and placed my arm around her waist and held her by my side. It felt great, it really did. Looking at her, she stared at me for a moment before she looked back at the sky.  
  
The sunset was nice after all. It was a really dark red, mixed with orange, yellow, and some traces of a light blue. There was something so beautiful about the sunset that I didn't look away till it was dark. Johnny was right.I never had looked at a sunset or sunrise. And it was great. It wasn't something that I didn't want to do all the time. But as I had watched there was something so peaceful about that.  
  
"Was that good enough?" Kiera asked me as she looked at me. Almost forgetting that she was by my side and I had an arm draped around her waist. Though there was some traces of regret in her eyes, but otherwise she watched me with the same fascinated look.  
  
"It was great," I said softly hanging my head with thoughts of Johnny filling my head again. Johnny's words about good and those sunrises and sunsets filling my head.  
  
"Dally.. I want to thank you," Kiera said as she smiled softly at me. "You, Johnny, and Ponyboy saved my little sister. She was one of those girls trapped in the church house. That's why I offered to watch over you. I couldn't loose her, she's one of the only things I have left."  
  
I stared at her surprised as she said this. But.wait.huh? Was an example of what was going through my head as I continued to stare at her. She was smiling at me; it was one of those dazzling smiles, like her way of thanking me.  
  
I couldn't sort these things out. First Johnny had told me that it was worth it saving those kids. And you know what. Maybe it was worth it, though I still wasn't sold out on the idea. Then had said that I should watch a sunset, and I did, I understood. Then said that there were still lots of good in the world, and I was starting to see that. Johnny was guiding me when he was even dead.  
  
Ponyboy and I were closer than we ever had been before. You know it was sort of like having Johnny again. Who knows maybe I could earn Ponyboy's trust. And I could protect him too. But I wasn't the best at these sorts of things. Maybe I would find the answers soon enough. 


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Notes: The next chapter I'll get back to Ponyboy and Dally. But at the current moment I am in a very bad mood. Took a "The Outsiders" personality test, and it ends up the top one on my list is Dally when he's usually second. And guess what, Ponyboy is usually at the top and Dally's second. But I guess it's my bitchy mood that makes me be more like Dally at the moment. Sorry if I'm prattling (that is such a cool word!) right now. I guess I just have to say this or something.heh. Don't mind me. So this chapter is just a little something that is about Dally and the way he thinks. And the reasons the way he is. I'll make up some of the things but still I just want to let people understand Dally. I mean he's usually really hard to get. I barely get him, but now I perfectly understand him. Enough of my prattling on with the story, and on a side note, there is a lot more cursing in this chapter than usual. Dally needs to learn how to keep his mouth clean, or his mind at that matter.. So anyways (again) back to the story.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
I didn't know what was going on with me this time. Brooding on those things can drive anyone insane. I wasn't allowed back up for awhile because when I returned to my bed that night my chest pains grew twice as worst. Now if that wasn't the thing that made me the most fucking mad. It was the idea of Tim Shepard coming around and jeering at me. If I could I would've killed him right there. He had no right to taunt me. When I was well enough I would beat the shit out of him.  
  
I remembered touching Kiera, it felt great to be able to hold her. That smile, it was amazing. But I knew she loved her boyfriend, Kevin. And I was just going to fuck things up again. It didn't make any sense that I couldn't have her. Why didn't I deserve the things everyone else did. Maybe it was because I was a hood. Whatever the hell was the problem in not having what everyone else could have, it was my own problem.  
  
I had so much shit in my life that there wasn't even really all that funny. I mean I was born a hood. There wasn't choice in wither I was to loved or any of that shit. It was more of I was going to be born to do this. Destiny I guess if you wanted fancy words.  
  
My father, I didn't even know if he was alive or dead. And personally I didn't give a damn. If I could have it my way he would've gone to hell so many years ago. It was a weak word to use 'hate' to describe the feelings for my old man. I mean why the hell did he even raise me? He took me in when who knows how many other children he had with sluts. And it had to be me; I guess I have all the luck. My mother had run off after I was born or whatever. And I don't even know where she is. I don't think I really wanted to know either. It would be too much pain to know. So my old man had raised me to be a hoodlum. He would get drunk and beat me; he would sober and beat me. Can you say, "Damned if you do, Damned if you don't"?  
  
And you know what? I used to cry. I mean it. I used to cry my head off when he wasn't around because I didn't know what to do. I guess that's why I got so attached to Johnny. Because I was like him when I was younger. Well anyways, when I became ten I had become angry. Those tears slowly vanished and soon anger came from me. He had taught me how to hate, lie, play with people, and how to run.  
  
The wrong side of New York City, it was rough man. Very rough, especially to a ten-year-old, some tuff hood showed me how to live on the streets and be tough. But my little run away scheme and running with older guys had backfired. We got caught for doing something wrong. Placed in prison. We didn't even get the chance that others got.  
  
It was so wrong to place a ten-year-old in a prison. It's so very wrong. There were child molesters in there. There was rapist, murders and etc. And I remember that fear; I didn't know what was going on. And sometimes I would cry even. But eventually I grew tough. And with that I grew hard. I was like this hoodlum kid that there's so many now. But that wasn't even the beginning. The tougher I grew the more pain I withheld.  
  
I learned how to fight with chains and blades. The older I grew, the stronger the thought haunted me "I'm becoming my old man". I had watched him, he never smiled that much usually just sneered (evil villain) and when he hit me he hit hard. He was what you would call a "mean" drunk. And that's probably where I got that from too. I still think of myself like him. And it scares me. I don't want to give anyone else that pain.  
  
If only Johnny had made that smart decision not to turn himself in he wouldn't be dead right now! If only those two idiots had been smart like me, then we all wouldn't be this much pain!  
  
"If only" damn that sounded so hollow to me, if only they would've done this, if only they would've done that, it didn't matter. If only my old man didn't drink so much and then maybe I wouldn't be so fucked up! Maybe if he even bothered to love me when I was a child I would know how to love! I don't enjoy being me! I want to be someone else, someone that's happier. But I couldn't be that person. I don't think I could ever really be that person. You know, it's just something that's so hard to do.  
  
If only.that term would be the most fucked up thing anyone ever said. The more people said the more crude it became. And no matter what that "if only" will never come true. The more you wish the more shit that fucking term causes!  
  
Sighing, I closed my eyes as I drifted to sleep with the ghost of Johnny to haunt my head. With those terms echoing in my head. 


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Notes: I'll try to keep my notes short this time. I'm still in a bitchy mood and now it's even worst. I have my loud, cursing music to the top. And I'm still in a Dally mood. My dog ran off yesterday and no luck in find her so both mom and I are both on the edge. So here goes the next chapter, please don't mind the swearing of the very angry Dally right now. (That was shorter than last time!) And on the note, I know I promised a Dally and Ponyboy chapter. But I have something better planned. Just think of "For You" by Staind.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Trapped in my own world, I had nothing but an empty dream to hold onto, nothing but false hopes. I was closer to the edge. I knew it with every breath I took. The pain grew steadily worst. And sometimes I wouldn't be able to breath very well. I was too weak to sit up and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about.  
  
All seemed opaque and there was nothing keeping me loosing it. There was so much that I wanted to tell. But there wasn't anyone to listen to me at all. There were too many smiling faces. Too many people telling me I would be all right. How could I fucking me all right! I had nothing!  
  
Every minute I laid in the bed the more it seemed clearer to me. Every moment I wasted was one step closer to becoming what my father was. I wasn't going to be like him! Never!  
  
Some parts of the old me was returning. I would love to say that it was the tenderness that I felt for Johnny. But no, of course it wasn't, but you know if it did that'd be just peachy. But there was something that was returning to me, hatred. I hated these damn people who called me "friend". Why didn't they just let me die instead of living?  
  
I hated those Socs! Why the hell did they even bother to say sorry. They weren't sorry after all. They were glad they got rid of one more greaser. It was they're own fucking fault that this had happened!  
  
Hearing the door open, I didn't look; it was probably some doctor coming to stab me with that needle again. Why couldn't they just leave me alone for a few minutes?  
  
The person cleared his voice, trying to get a hold of my attention. Wait.this voice clearing was familiar. Leaning on one foot the man watched me with a cool expression.  
  
Turning around, I leered my eyes at the man. Suddenly that entire hatred spur into one moment that seemed to last forever. This man was my old man. Why the fuck was he here?  
  
"So this is what you've became," He said finally staring at me sharing the same coldness that I remember. His resemblance was so close that I almost found myself looking at an older version of me. But no it was the son of a bitch that was my old man.  
  
"You haven't been that lucky either," I growled distastefully as I stared at his shabby clothing. He always looked like a bum on the side of the road. We had lived in a small house with nothing much and he looked like a train just hit him.  
  
"Is that any way to treat you're father," my old man said a sneer coming to his chapped lips as he watched every movement I made. He did this when I was younger just before he would beat the shit out of me.  
  
"You're not my father," I growled at him louder this time. Trembling harder I glared at him with a fierce hatred. Once again that metallic thought of how I was becoming my old man echoed.  
  
"Yes I am. I only came to see how you were doing. It's been a while since we last seen each other." My old man said in a low voice. He was getting pissed off at me again.  
  
"You bastard, you never fucking cared about me before! Why the hell are you here now? Going to give me some more of you're shit? Of how I ruined you're life. Or are you going to try to fight me again?"  
  
"Dallas!" He said shortly his anger coming too. "Is it so wrong if I want to see my son when he was almost killed! I have a right to know if my son is dead or alive."  
  
"You never used that right before. So why are you here now? Come to beg for forgiveness?" I asked a cruel smile curling on my lips as I watched him feeling the anger growing worst. This is what we did. We bashed each other. Never once did we talk about some fancy baseball player. As much as I would love to have that simplistic life, I wouldn't keep it. This was the old man that screwed up my life. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to beat the shit out of him and teach him what it was like to be beat up, to be afraid. I wanted to show him how much I hated him. But as I thought this I knew I was becoming like him with every tainted thought.  
  
"I wouldn't ever come to beg forgiveness," He spat. "You son of a bitch. You do know that you're a son of a bitch, don't you? You're mother was nothing more than a whore. She was easy. But I never expected to raise you. Then she runs off leaving me with you."  
  
"Then why didn't you place me on a door step with someone better than you?" I asked him sitting up feeling no pain at the moment. Though the back of my mind was screaming at me.  
  
"Because.because I wanted." My old man stopped looking away from me. "Because I wanted to be a better father than my old man was. He beat me up like I beat you up when you were younger. I thought I could change it."  
  
"I don't buy it, old man. Get the fuck out of my room and never come around again," I growled. Pointing towards the door. His words struck me as I repeated them in my head. But I wanted him gone.  
  
"I won't give up, Dally," My old man muttered as he looked towards the door. Stopping he looked back at me for a moment lost in his thoughts. "Wow, kid. You look like me when I was young.I hope you don't make the same mistakes."  
  
Trembling more now, as he left I lay back down with a little "thud" as I closed my eyes. My breath was uneven as the last bit of hatred pulsated through me. Staring at the ceiling I thought curses at him. I tried to push his words out of my mind. And I did. For now. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Notes: Well my dogs found and had her leg hurt so they're going to have to amputate her paw. Whatever else is bothering me I'm not sure. And I know I keep promising a Dally Pony chapter. But still no inspiration for that chapter, though I have another inspiration for the Dally Kiera situation. This chapter is written horribly.I know. Please forgive me.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
It would be nice to say that my mood improved. But it really didn't. Though the anger wasn't as strong. Instead of that burning hatred, it was emptiness. It was really lonely in this hospital room. Kiera hadn't been here for a while, thought she did stop by to tell me that she was busy with tests and all that stuff. I really wanted her to be around. Of course the guys came around. And it was great to be with them. The void of Johnny had healed slightly. Those words didn't bother me as much as they did. But I don't know. Something else was bothering me. I wanted someone to hold me. I know it's completely strange for me to say this again.  
  
Sometimes I could imagine myself holding Kiera. That was farfetched, and I knew this. But sometimes I would imagine that Johnny was around. And I would talk to him and I was happy again. Basically these daydreams meant nothing. I don't even know why I cared so much about wanting Kiera. She wasn't my kind; I would only screw up her life.  
  
Sitting up, I rested my head in my hands, but my arm hurt again. It was getting better. My chest didn't hurt so much but it would leave some horrible scars, I think that was thing about it. My hand would be scarred as well.  
  
Hearing the door open, and close I looked up glad to see Kiera. Though she looked really tired and maybe even depressed, smiling weakly at me as she dropped her book bag and sat down.  
  
"Hey." I said as I watched her. Once again those feelings kicked in, harder this time. That lucky bastard, I thought thinking of her boyfriend. Jesus Christ, this girl was finally getting to me.  
  
"Hey. Good to see you're doing better," She commented watching me as she brushed a strand of reddish-brown hair out of her face. Did this girl have any idea what she was doing to me?  
  
"Kiera." I said suddenly, I didn't even know what the hell I was doing this for. But my wants was getting to me, and whatever she did, it made those wants stronger.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked me tilting her head some and stood up. "Something you want?" She asked as she roamed over to the chart to check to what medicines I needed to take.  
  
"Yeah. There is something I want. I want you." I said my voice was pleading again. It had done the same thing to Johnny. I never did this to any other person. I didn't even know where it came from.  
  
Turning a round she looked at me surprised, but not shocked. She didn't say anything just watched me. It was an awkward silence as we just watched each other.  
  
Even though it hurt, I roamed over to her placing my hands on her shoulders. "But you see. There's a problem. This Kevin guy owns you, and I don't. So I think I just might have to steal you."  
  
"So this is the bad ass Dally that I heard of," she commented as she watched me. Then started to laugh about something. What the hell was she laughing about? Rested her forehead on my shoulder as she tried to stop laughing. "So you think Kevin and I are so madly in love well marry each other and move to a little house in the country?"  
  
"I guess so." I blinked not understanding what was so funny. "Why is this even so funny in the first place?" I asked tilting my head now really confused. This girl was confusing.  
  
"No.no, Kevin and aren't like that. You see we only went out on a few dates because we thought it would be fun. And we just said we were boyfriend and girlfriend so this one chick would get away from him. We're just friends that went to some places to eat," Kiera lifted her head as her laughing slowed.  
  
"Oh really?" I asked her raising my eyebrow as I smiled roguishly. Touching her cheek gently. It felt great to touch her skin, her skin was soft and really nice to touch.  
  
"Yeah," she said with a little nod with a smile. Feeling my hand against her cheek the expression in her eyes changed suddenly. Looking at me with wonder.  
  
My hands slid to her waist wrapping my arms around her bringing her closer to me. Kissing her, I instantly closed my eyes as bliss came over me. Placing her hand on my cheek, the other on the back of my hand she kissed back.  
  
Breaking the kiss, then I just held her. There was nothing more to it, I was holding her, and she held me. It seemed so entirely perfect that there wasn't anything else holding us back. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Notes: So sorry I haven't posted lately. I've been having writers block and yes it is very cruel to writers. I haven't had ideas for some time. And I thought of this idea and how humorous it would be (to me that is).  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
You know. Those things they poked into me was cruel, all those medicines that tasted horrible. All this was what I thought was cruelty. But this situation was the thing that made be cringe. It was insulting to my pride! How could they ever do something like this to me?  
  
"So Dallas Winston, is it?" The man asked in a monotone looking up from his papers above his bifocal glasses. Studying me for a moment his lips frowned a little then went to the plain line.  
  
"You have the papers in front of you don't you?" I asked rudely as I frowned as well as I studied him. So you know this was my psychiatrist. Yeah a psychiatrist, someone who listened to all you're rants and just said soothing things. Jesus Christ.  
  
"Now there's no need for an attitude Mr. Winston," He said with a little shake of his balding head. "An attitude won't help you're situation like this. An attitude will only make things worst. What you need is peace and happiness."  
  
Mr. Winston? What the hell? No one called me that all except for this one fuzz but I think he retired.I was too much for him. My lips curled to a cruel smile. "But an attitude will get rid of you."  
  
"Come now! Don't speak with such hatred." The man sounded insulted that I had insulted him or something. I was only beginning, really. No damn shrink was going to tell me that about peace and happiness.  
  
"Is that an order? If so I think I'll break that order," I replied with that cruel smile growing more amused. I just watched him with what others would call a "dangerous" smile.  
  
"Ahem. Now let's start from the beginning. Where are you from?" The man changed the subject after clearing his throat closing the folder and folding his chubby hands neatly on his lap. "New York, the rough side." I said leaning back folding my arms boredly. All ready this line of questions was getting boring. Damn these neat white rooms that were overly cramp.  
  
"Now what about you're family?" He asked taking notes on that then returned his boring gaze on me. He all ready hated me, I knew it and I was proud of it.  
  
"My old man is bastard and a jack ass," I answered again in a bored drawl as I yawned loudly as I returned my gaze to him as he took note on this again and then looked at the poster of the skeleton again.  
  
"I see.why is he a.bad father?" He asked avoiding repeating what I had said about my old man. Taking note on this with his bushy eyebrows raised then returned to my gaze.  
  
"Do I need reasons to hate him?" I asked with a little grim laughter at his question and his dodgy ness to my 'horrible' words. I had a bad mouth when it came down to cussing and damn right I was proud of it.  
  
"That might help, Mr. Winston. The more attitude you give the longer I'll have to be talking to you," He said again as he took notes again. Probably something about my badass attitude.  
  
"Then we're going to be here for a while won't we?" I asked him another dangerous smile growing my face as I leaned forward now. My tone was growing soft and calm; it was this time when most ran away.  
  
"Yes we will." He said sourly as he took some other notes sometimes as he would glance at me acidly. "Now. It was you're friend that died, wasn't it?" He asked clearing his voice again.  
  
"That's none of you're damn business." I growled at him as I looked at the door, and then stared icily at him. "Whatever shit is in my life isn't any of you're fucking business."  
  
"But I can help you," He argued frowning again watching me with that same acid look. "Angry young men like you deserve someone to talk to. And maybe there just might be a chance I can get through to you."  
  
"I'd love to see you try." I said shortly feeling my blood boil more now. Damn he was pissing me off. Jesus Christ, he was one of those that were so sure that he could help others. When I doubt he even helped anyone at all.  
  
"You'll be seeing more of me later on, Mr. Winston." He said standing up. "The nurse will tell you when you're next appointment in me is. We just might become good friends."  
  
I growled again as a nurse came in, flipping him off I was willing to let the nurse get me out of that place. Even if it was going to my hospital room which I didn't really like much.  
  
I don't get it. I don't get why everyone was so sure that they could help me. Why did they even care in the first place? It wasn't in their interest to care about a hoodlum like be that picked up girls and did very bad things. It was in their interest to care about a hoodlum who fought to blow off steam. Why did they even bother in the first place? 


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Notes: Sorry about not posting much, my interest has varied some and I'm trying (that the key word) to work on my original story. So yeah, trying to write a lot more. ^^'  
  
Touch of the Sun  
By Fading Rose  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
It was a fine day outside, with the sun shining through some of the white clouds and bits of light blue that wasn't covered by the sky. The wind was faint and caused a little breeze here and there. Surrounding me was people that I knew and didn't know. I could instantly recognize the gang, when Kiera and I showed up for Johnny's funeral. There was a kind of big group. There was my gang even Darry was there, Tim Shepard's gang of hoods there or at least some of them. Of course Johnny's parents were there, I didn't expect them to be there.  
  
Walking towards the gang, I could feel my stomach tightening and this sort of numbness affecting my feelings. My feet seemed so slow to move like they weighed so much even if they didn't weigh that much.  
  
"Hey Dal," Two-Bit Matthews greeted me with a little nod, his face without that cocky grin that he usually wore. It seemed so strange to see him so depressed when usually he was a wise ass. "Good to see you out of the hospital."  
  
I could only manage a nod towards him as I glanced at everyone's face my eyes had rested on Ponyboy's for a moment and then moved on. I didn't dare look for the coffin holding Johnny's body.  
  
The viewing had been the worst time of this whole trip. They didn't allow us to see the body because it had been so burnt that it just wasn't worth it. The viewing and funeral cost more than any Greaser hood could pay. But by the help of some of the parents of the kids we saved there was a better funeral. Nobody deserved that more than Johnnycake.  
  
When it came towards the burying I wanted to head back to the hospital but I didn't want to go back. I had to finish this even if it was too much for me. But I had to keep pushing.  
  
I was amazed when my feet actually moved to place a flower on the grave, feeling myself tremble again. Flashes of that night came back to me. Then I remembered as he stood up for Cherry, of how many times he looked up to me. To every time when he would be beat up and he would run towards me looking for haven. So many things made me want to fall on my knees and cry, and I don't even know why I didn't.  
  
It seemed forever when the funeral finally ended, when some of the others dispersed the gang stayed as they watched him lower the coffin into the ground. This was it, Johnny was finally gone.  
  
Little was spoken as they started to bury the dirt over the coffin, the gang looked miserable. Darry stood tall and straight like a rock no emotion on his face though he probably wanted to cry. Soda had a little frown of sadness on his eyes less joyous. Two-Bit Matthews looked serious and sad as he watched. Steve looked sad as well but it was hidden with some other emotions. And Pony just looked so miserable and tormented as he had his head hung.  
  
Licking my lips out of a nervous habit, I stood by Pony. "Hey kid," I greeted him softly as we watched them finish. I still remembered that note and it seemed hard to believe right now that those things were true.  
  
"Hey," Pony said softly as he finished watching transfixed on that site torment in his eyes as he lowered his eyes some. "Johnny's really gone, isn't he Dally?"  
  
It was hard to answer without wanting to cry or break something. I couldn't even nod to his question. I didn't know what to answer. I knew he was dead but I didn't know. "I guess so."  
  
Pony nodded silently, some tears coming down his cheek as some of the gang started to walk off glancing at the both of us before heading back. As well as he could, I could hear their footsteps fading, till it was quiet.  
  
Glancing at him, I licked my lips again, glancing at Kiera then who waited by the car. I was supposed to go back soon as it was over, but Kiera and the nurse that came with us would make an excuse of why I was late. Weakly placing my hand on his shoulder I looked back at the grave.  
  
I could feel his gaze on me for a moment in some surprise when I touched his shoulder. There was this sort of bond that connected us. Because we never really were that connected before. He was just Darry's kid brother; he was sort of a dweeb sometimes. But now it was more of a connection based on missing Johnny.  
  
Lifting my hand I roamed towards the earth where Johnny was buried and knelt down bowing my head. "Why did you have to leave me Johnnycake? Why did you have to leave the gang?"  
  
Pony watched me as he stayed where he was, as if he was amazed at me. Why would he be amazed? I don't know, I didn't understand what the fuck was going on here.  
  
"Bye, Johnnycake." I whispered softly so no one could hear me as I stood up and turned around. Giving a little nod towards Pony I roamed to the car where the nurse and Kiera were waiting.  
  
I reached the car in what seemed forever, and turned around to see the figure of Pony stand there for a moment and start to roam back, then my gaze flickered towards the grave.  
  
So this was it, this was good-bye. Bye Johnnycake. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Notes: This is the final chapter! I know it's short but I didn't have enough ideas to add more. In the short future I might write a sequel to this. It's been fun though! Thanks for all those who reviewed.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The day seemed to pass so quickly as those muddled memories ran through my head. There wasn't any feeling that passed besides the feeling of this unbearable numbness. He was gone.  
  
I couldn't seem to get through this, and I didn't like this feeling. I could look back and ponder back to all those challenges that I had to face and nothing was close to this.  
  
I never had anyone so close as Johnny was, not even any of my old girlfriends. Johnny was the one that saved me totally from following my old mans footsteps. He gave me a soft spot that I could ran too when things were too harsh.  
  
Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't heard Pony enter the hospital room. When I realized he was in the room, I looked over at him. Despite my pride our eyes met and it was as if we both understood each other.  
  
Johnny had meant something wonderful to the both of us. We both knew that he was gone and wasn't going to return anytime soon. Something had passed between them at Windrixville. I wanted that to pass between Johnnycake and I.  
  
"Hey Pony," My voice sounded so casual that it surprised me sitting up I yawned a little. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Dal." Pony said taking his usual seat, his face expressed the same anguish that I felt. I didn't even know why I cared about how he felt. I never did before, come to think about it I never gave a damn about anyone but myself besides Johnny before.  
  
Now I was suddenly aware of everyone around his or her feelings, their dreams and me. I just didn't know how to reach this center. This amused me somewhat and frightened me. Why did I care after all?  
  
Looking out the window, the sunset was beginning, thinking back to that moment up there with Kiera. The moment she told me that her little sister had been one of those girls in that burning church. That was the thing that made it worth saving those kids.  
  
I remembered her face as she told me this, I remembered Kiera plainly and it made me smile. She was good, Pony was good, and this was what Johnny meant. Even if it was opaque. "Pony. You want to watch a sunset with me?" I asked suddenly turning my gaze to him. I watched as the shock registered in his eyes. But when he smiled a little and nodded I found myself smiling.  
  
The nurse allowed me to go outside, so when we reached outside there was a beautiful sunset going on. The sky was darkening. The sunset was pale yellow blended with orange.  
  
"Johnny was right about everything," Pony said suddenly as he watched his attention rapt to the sunset. His tone had been quiet almost a soft whisper.  
  
"He was," I agreed my voice taking a soft tone as his had. Looking at Pony I remained silent. His presence was almost like Johnny's. Placing my hand on his shoulder I turned my attention back to the sunset.  
  
The only angel I had had fallen. So this was what it was like when angels fell. But now I would heal, I would get better. I would watch over Pony just as I had Johnny.  
  
This is what Johnny would've wanted, and I would do so.  
  
The End 


End file.
